the princess Nefertiti
by dark itachi lover
Summary: princess Nefertiti was having a good day, her brother khufu was back and gave her some exotic fruits. too bad he left a poisoned one in there as well! now it's up to Imhotep to save Nefertiti and her foolish brother before their father finds out. but will nefertiti really let things end just like that? imhotep x nefertiti/evy
1. Chapter 1

The Princesses  
Chapter 1- Longing

It was a hot Egyptian night, the wind was sweet and the princess breathed it in deeply. She stood on her rooms' balcony, overlooking her fathers' empire. The sight was beautiful, for as long as she could remember she would stand, gazing out for hours. But there was another reason for her nightly watches. For her room was directly across from the temple of Osiris. The temple which house the man she had known for many summers and housed a deep love for him.

For her it was enough to watch him, for that was all she could do. She was a princess, and he was a priest. Their fates were so close, but her father would never allow such a union. A pure princess of Egypt was a powerful tool if ever he needed. And how could she object? She loved her father so, he spoiled her rotten and they both knew it. However even as his favourite, some things could not be done. It was as the gods wanted.

The princess heard one of her hand maidens draw the sheer curtains blocking sight in to her private quarters from the outside world.

"Princess Nefertiti, your bath is ready." The lady in waiting was bowing low, her head to the ground.

Nefertiti turned to where her servant was waiting; it had not been a good night. She had not spotted the high priest even once. And it pained her so, for it was all she had.

The princess swept past the lady in waiting, making her way to the bath. Her room was spacious and luxurious. Fine silks draped over lounges, gold and precious jewels strewn around like common toys. She let her robe slip from her slender body, leaving it on the floor before her bath. Her handmaidens would pick it up, as they always did. The bath was wide and deep, made by the finest architects in all of Egypt. Her father spared no expense on his only daughter, whom he loved dearly. Nefertiti dipped her toe in to the water, as per her request the water was only luke warm. Perfect on a hot night like tonight. As the princess lowered herself into the water she released a sigh. It had been an eventful day, her younger brother, khufu, had returned home after touring the military posts on their borders. With him he had brought back delicacies she had never heard of and he had been eager for her to try them. She had humoured him by tasting a few small berries, but had said she would try the rest later. He had left a small basket of assorted fruits and biscuits for her, and gone to report in to their father. If she was honest, they were quite good. Different but good. the thought of them got the better of her, she knew she really shouldn't. she looked to the side where the basket lay. She could easily reach it if she tried. She glided over to the other side of the bath, her dark hair trailing behind her. Before she changed her mind she reached over to the small basket on the floor and dragged it over.

'now this, is a bath!' Nefertiti thought to herself as she held a small red fruit in her hand.

It was rather soft and smelled so sweet. She passed it hand to hand, examining the fruit. She hadn't seen this fruit before but ones similar.

"I wonder what you taste like…" she wondered aloud.

Nefertiti lifted the small fruit to her mouth and took a bite. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. It's flesh was a bright red, almost like blood. She took another bite, and another and soon the fruit was no more. But for a seed, it was a perfect black sphere. The princess stared at it. It was quite beautiful, and smooth. She rolled it in her hands totally engrossed by the odd seed. Nefertiti wondered if she could plant it and perhaps grow more of the delicious fruits. She would be sure to ask her father tomorrow. She went to place it on the edge of the bath, but in her wet hands it slipped at the last moment and fell in to her bath. The princess swore to herself quietly, swishing around in the water trying to see if she could see it. Nefertiti could have easily made her hand maidens search for it, but she wanted it now. She was indecisive for a few moments before deciding to just dive down and see for herself. She wasn't a great swimmer, but she wasn't horrible either. After a half dozen attempts and having no luck at all, she gave up finding it.

"Iset, bring me my gown." Nefertiti called to her hand maiden.  
the princess swam to the shallows and walked up the steps of her bath. The night air rushing to meet her naked wet body made her shiver, despite it's hot edge. The maid rushed out holding a new gown for the princess. Nefertiti turned around so Iset could cloth her.

The pharaoh sat at a long and grand table laden with food. With him his most trusted advisor the high priest Imhotep. His youngest son khufu had returned just a few hours ago and had been talking with him about the military outpost he had been to. The pharoh was growing tired as the sun had set before his sons return.

"khufu, I think we have talked enough this night. I bid you a good night." The pharoh went to stand but khufu interjected.

"father wait! Theres something I want to show you. A rare fruit from the northern jungles. It is said to posses a most lethal of drugs." Khufu was patting all around his robes. His movements becoming frantic. He knew it was here, he had placed it on himself to ensure its safety. He looked to his father as it dawned on him. Nefertiti. The fruit basket. He had placed it on top so it wouldn't be crushed in the journey! What a fool he had been, to forget such a thing.

"what is it my son? Have you lost it?" the pharoh was intrigued by this new fruit his son had brought up.

"my deepest apologies father. I seem to have misplaced it." Khufu's hands were beginning to sweat. Thoughts of his dearest sister, and dread that she may have already eaten the fruit.

"lost it? You lost a poisoned fruit in my palace? Do you understand what you have done?" his father said angrily.

'more than you know father.' Khufu thought to himself.

"I'm sure it's just in my bag I left in my quarters. I will show it to you tomorrow father." Khufu was fighting to restrain himself. He had to get back to Nefertiti. Before it was too late.

The silence in the room dragged on, Seti, the pharaoh looked on his son. He noticed his disposition had changed, he was shaking slightly. Jumpy.

"you may go." Said seti.

"thankyou, father." Khufu bowed deeply to seti before turning and walking out the doors on the opposite side of the room. Seti watched for a moment then lifted his hand to get Imhoteps attention.

"follow khufu to his room, I want to make sure he has not made a fool of himself."

"yes, my pharoh." Imhotep bowed to his king before walking quickly to catch up with khufu.

Imhotep made it to the hall only to see the figure of khufu running in the wrong direction. What a sight. Never had he seen a royal in such haste! Imhotep quickly ran after the fleeing khufu. After many twists and turns Imhotep knew there was only one place the prince could be heading. The only thing this far up was the princesses room. Princess Nefertiti. The pharohs most valued jewel in all of Egypt. Suddenly Imhotep had a very bad feeling.

The prince burst in to his sisters room with out announcement. That in itself was a punishable offense. However accidently killing your sister was somewhat a little worse khufu had to think. He looked around like a mad man, trying to spot his beloved sister.

"Nefertiti! Nefertiti!" khufu rushed around in desperation, hoping against hope.

one of nefertitis hand maids came rushing out to meet the prince. She bowed low before him but khufu grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her to him.

"my sister! Nefertiti! Nefertiti, where is she?!" his eyes searching the face of the maid.

"my prince, she sleeps." The maid mumbled, unsure.

the prince pushed her aside in his haste to his sisters bed chambers. Yet another punishable act. A place where no man should enter. Even those related by blood.

Imhotep let him self in to the princesses chambers, her doors were left wide open, and prince khufu was creating a royal disturbance. As he stepped in he noticed a hand maid on the floor, picking herself up in haste. She seemed to not even notice him before rushing further in to the room. He too followed.

prince khufu threw the doors of nefertitis bedroom wide open before rushing in to his sisters side. He tripped over cushions and clothes in his mad dash to the bed which his sister was sleeping. Vaguely he was aware of shouting behind him, but he had to get to his sister! Imhotep watched as if in a trance the prince throw the princesses doors open. It was agaianst the laws to enter the princesses private bed chamber. The hand maid threw her self at the prince trying to stop him from getting closer but he just pushed her off him. The prince reached the bed and climbed onto it. Imhotep had to stop this! Seti would not be pleased.

Imhotep jogged to the open doors and paused but momentarily. He muttered an apology to his god and to his pharoh for what he was about to do, and then, he crossed the threshold of the princesses room.

"Nefertiti! Nefertiti!" khufu called urgently to his sister, shaking her by the shoulders.

khufu felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up. A cold dread filled his stomach. It was his fathers advisor.

"Imhotep…." Khufu's voice was shaking. "I think…..i think she ate the fruit…" the prince bowed his head low in grief.

Imhotep steeled himself. It was what he had feared. The foolish prince would be punished dearly for this. He would be lucky to be alive to see the sun set tomorrow.

"move aside." Imhotep immediately went to work on the princess. He checked all her vitals and pulled her from her sheets. He spread her out so as to treat her more readily. He looked to the hand maiden to the side.

"fetch my priests." He said coldly. All the maid could do was nod and leave running.

the prince sat on the side of his sisters bed, head in hand, openly weeping for his mistake.

"this is no time to weep my prince! We must save your sister!"

"i..i know! By the gods I know! If we can just find the seed, it contains an antidote. But nerfertiti wont wake, she cannot tell us where it would be."

"then search." Imhotep said sternly. For right now, it's all the prince could do.

khufu nodded to himself more than to Imhotep, he got up and started looking for first the fruit basket.

andddddd that's a wrap for the first chapter. I'm new to the imo x eve/nefer coupling but I must say, what a couple look forward to the next chapter!  
I got the inspiration for khufu from evies brother johnathan, what a riot .


	2. Chapter 2

PRINCESS NEFERTITI  
CHAPTER 2

SEEDS

LAST TIME-

"this is no time to weep my prince! We must save your sister!"

"i..i know! By the gods I know! If we can just find the seed, it contains an antidote. But nerfertiti wont wake, she cannot tell us where it would be."

"then search." Imhotep said sternly. For right now, it's all the prince could do.

khufu nodded to himself more than to Imhotep, he got up and started looking for first the fruit basket.

Nefertiti felt hot, like laying on the desert sands in the peak of Ra. She tried to move, to shelter herself in anyway she could, but her body refused to move. She could feel sweat dripping from her body, drip by drip. The heat was unbearable, burning through her skin to her insides. Every inch of her body felt like it was burning tormentiously slow, viciously searing her. Her inability to save herself terrified her. Causing her to panic and exert herself even more.

Imhotep was worried for the princess, her fever had sky rocketed. He must act soon or risk losing the princess to the gods. He lay his amulet on the princesses heaving chest, her breathing harsh and laboured. He began to pay to his god, to Ra, to Anubis calling to all to save the princess. Louder and louder his chants became, a wind stirred in the princesses room. Gaining momentum with the high priests chants, until sheets were whipping around the princesses still form. Imhotep slammed his hands to the amulet on the princess chest, pouring every ounce of strength he had in to the princess. A soul screeching sound was heard, then stillness. The priest has panting heavily beside the princess, hands still heavy on her chest.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Khufu gingerly entered the room, looking around nervously but determined to be by his sister.

"I have expelled what I could, the rest will be up to the princess." Imhotep looked down at the fragile princess. He had known her for many summers. Watched her grow from child to woman. He had always thought her spoilt and rash, but he had never really looked at her. Coming so close to losing her, he had realised what a constant in his life she was. How had he not noticed before? All he could do was stare at the princess. 'what if I had lost her?'

prince Khufu stumbled on to her bed, pulling his sister to him. He gently lifted her head and laid it in his lap, gently patting her smooth long hair.  
"I'm so sorry….so sorry" he mumbled in to her hair. He pushed his face to her hair, weeping yet again.

Imhotep turned away from the scene. The raw hurt and grief that prince khufu was exuding was too private for him too witness. At the sound of feet slapping against the marble floors, Imhotep looked up. The maid was doubled over in her exhaustion and behind her his priests. They had brought incense and the holy book. They all stood at the entrance to the princesses' private chambers. Even in a situation like this they knew the laws against it.

Imhotep stood, making his way to the threshold of the room. He whispered loudly so as to not disturb the royal siblings.

"I shall set up the incense for the princess. The rest of you return to the temple, and pray for the princesses recovery." The priests bowed low to Imhotep and made their way silently to the temple. Imhotep gathered the incense that the priests had left behind and begun to set it up according to the princesses needs. Soon the room was filled with a heavy scents of musk and spices. The high priest sat in the middle of the room chanting quietly and quickly. Losing himself in the thick clouds of smoke Imhotep contacted the gods.

The hours dragged by and before any of them knew it the sun was rising above the horizon. Khufu had fallen asleep holding his sister, the hand maid by the bed side slumped in an uncomfortable position. The high priest exhausted from healing the princess had fallen asleep mid chant sometime before the dawn. The princesses room was still thick from the long burnt out incense, it clung to the every fibre.

The princess stirred. Her face contorting every few seconds. A grimace here, a flutter of eyes there. Finally she was able to crack an eye open. It felt so heavy, like the weight of the world was upon them. Something seemed to be different though. Something she coudnt quite put her finger on. As the minutes ticked on and the fog in her mind began to clear things started to click. She was on her bed. With her brother. A male. In her chambers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nefertiti screamed with all her might, pushing her heavy brother as hard as she could. Khufu jerked awake, alarmed by the piercing scream right beside his ear. Half alarmed half hurt, Khufu looked around drowsily. Until his eyes landed on his screaming sister. Relief flooded him, never had he felt such a relief!

Khufu swooped in and hugged his sister.

Imhotep was startled awake by the shrill scream; he was on his feet in seconds and racing to his princesses' side. Just as he made it to her door he saw the prince, Khufu, throw himself on top of her, his strong arms squeezing the poor princess. But was more, the prince leaned down and kissed the princess. The princesses eyes were unbelievably large, shocked, the princess fainted. Going limp in her brothers arms.

Imhotep ran to the bed and ripped Khufu off of his sister.

"Stupid boy! What have you done!"

"I… I was just so relieved!" khufu defended

"you may be a prince but she, she is the princess! She is pure! Nothing must taint her."

"I didn't mean it that way! She is my sister! It was but love from her brother!"

Imhotep stared at the boy, he was a good man, but a foolish one. And one of these days he was going to dig his own grave.

"Leave now, before the pharaoh finds you, and not even Anubis's army will be able to save you from his wrath."

Prince khufu opened his mouth to object, but closed it again. He knew the high priest was right. His sister was his fathers favourite and what he had done, was still doing was enough to be publicly hung.

The prince stood quietly, glancing back to his sister worriedly.

"Look after her high priest of Osiris…I'm counting on you." And then the prince was gone.

Imhotep, sighed audiably. It was going to be a long day. He looked up to the maid who was sitting up straight with a shocked expression on her face.

"You will tell no one of what you have seen and heard. Do you understand."

The maid could do nothing but nod weakly.

"Go ready a bath for the princess. She will need to make an appearance."

The maid nodded dumbly before rushing out of the room to ready a bath for her princess. The high priest could be trusted, for he was seen as a tool of the gods, not a man.

Imhotep stepped up to the bed and looked at the princess. She was pale. Very pale. Her hair wet with sweat or her foolish brothers tears he couldn't tell. His hand went to her hair, hovering just above it, almost afraid to touch her. Snapping out of his daze, Imhotep placed his hand to her forehead, it was clammy but nothing serious. He checked all her other vitals, they were strong and healthy. The priest closed his eyes and mumbled thanks to each of the gods he had called upon the night before.

the princess opened her eyes to see the priest before her, chanting thanks to many of the gods of Egypt. A slow smile spread across her lips. She was dreaming. It wasn't the first. She had had many a dream that held the priest. She pushed herself up, but unable to support her own weight, she fell towards the priest. They both fell to the floor with a thud. The priest shocked from his prayers and the princess spinning from the sudden movement. Both were still in their positions. The princess laid herself on top of the still priest. Hands clinging to his broad shoulders. His skin hot under her touch. He smelled so…so manly. The princess breathed in deeply. Dragging her head from his chest to his neck. She could almost taste him. Eyes still closed against the spinning in her head, the princess nuzzled in to the crook of his neck. He smelt so good, like torture. Her lips parted slightly, her small pink tongue darted out to taste. At first it was small licks but she grew hungrier. It was an addiction, a sweet addiction in her mind. The priest was shocked; he didn't know what to do. It all felt so surreal. The princess was clearly delusional. But that didn't change the way he was reacting to her. The priest had to stop himself from reacting vocally as the princess was sucking hard on his neck, and pushing her hips to his. Rubbing her body against his in a slow vertical dance. How did he get himself in to these positions, the priest wondered, if not a little bit happy with the said attention.

end chapter 2


End file.
